


A Jellyfish Swims Into A Coffee Shop...

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ink fears no god, M/M, PSA i fucking love jellyfish, does this count as a coffee shop au if they're mermaids?, here's another for mermay!, or his manager, so this was waaay too much fun to write, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: In which the mer Star Sans' work at a knock off Starbucks under the sea.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error
Series: Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850452
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	A Jellyfish Swims Into A Coffee Shop...

**Author's Note:**

> Random fact toy for yall: did you know that box jellyfish have a total of 24 eyes? They don't form images, but they can detect light and dark. Makes you wonder how they detect anything if they don't have a brain.

Ink sighed as the morning rush at the coffee shop finally wound down. One would think working a morning shift with your two best friends would fly by, and it did, but it was also a shit ton of work. His ‘legs’ were already beginning to ache from keeping him upright at the counter.

“I still don’t understand why I’m the one managing the espresso machine when you have eight extra arms.” Dream complained behind him, rolling his shoulder in hopes that it would ease the tension along his upper back.

“If you count my tentacles I have ten.” Ink threw in.

“You’re just fuelling my argument here.” Dream said.

Ink shrugged and turned around so he could sit on the counter top and rest for a moment.

“Look, I know I’m dexterous with these things, but I can’t multitask for the life of me.” Ink said. “If you want someone who can do both you should get your brother to come work with us.”

Dream scoffed. “Like Nightmare would ever.”

“Exactly.”

“Dream, if you want a break I can take it over for a week?” The third member of their friend group, Blueberry, spoke up as he swam out of the back room, balancing two large stacks of clean mugs in his hands.

“No, that’s okay Blue.” Dream said, returning to his pleasant self. He glanced up at the clock hanging from one of the walls nearby and begun making himself a coffee. “Speaking of break, it’s time for mine.”

“See ya in half.” Ink said, preoccupied with organising a surplus of rusted metal spoons in a container next to where he sat.

“If this is what you do all day, I’m surprised they pay you anything, Squid.”

Jumping slightly at the voice, but brightening the instant he recognised it, Ink threw himself over the counter, wrapping himself eagerly around the owner of said voice.

“Ruru!” Ink cried, even as his boyfriend yelped and had to try very hard to not get knocked to the floor. “You came to see me at work!”

“I came to get a coffee.” Error grumbled. “It just so happens that you work at the only one that isn’t fifteen miles from here. And get off me you moron!”

“Fine, fine…” Ink said, disentangling himself from around Error’s waist, tentacles just brushing over the mass of string-fine yellow tentacles that extended from Error’s hips downward. He sat back down on the counter, facing his boyfriend this time. “I just missed you…”

Error looked at him incredulously from underneath the flower shaped bell that sat atop his head, brushing aside a few stray tentacles. “You saw me not even eight hours ago!”

“Still…” Ink whined. His thoughts wandered, however, as his gaze began to follow the pale blue scars that ran from Error’s eyes and covered his chest in web-like branches. Error frowned harder.

“Are you gonna do your fucking job or are you gonna stare at me all day like an idiot?” Error said.

Ink snapped out of whatever trance he had entered and smiled apologetically at Error. “Sorry, you’re just so pretty.”

“Yeah, and I want my coffee, Squid.”

“Bossy, bossy.” Ink said through a laugh as he went back behind the counter and swam up to the espresso machine. “You want the usual?”

“Of course.” Error said, reaching out to hand Ink a single silver medallion that Ink pointedly ignored. “Ink do _not_ do this again.”

“Do what again?” Ink asked innocently as he began making Error’s coffee.

“Let me pay for my own coffee dammit!”

Ink stuck his tongue out at him. “Nope.”

“Ink!”

“Nu-uh.”

Error, though he hated losing, really didn’t want to start a scene in a still decently packed coffee shop. So, he grumbled something unfriendly under his breath and made his way to the other counter top where his drink would appear to him once Ink had finished with it. Blue, who had finished organising the cups he brought out, turned around and smiled at him.

“How are you doing Error?” Blueberry said.

“I’ve been alright.” Error said, leaning against the counter.

“That’s good to hear.” Blueberry said before leaning over the counter to whisper something to him. “If Ink isn’t treating you right I’ll beat him up.”

Error snorted. “Violence? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

“I’ll beat him up with friendship!”

“There we go.”

“Who are we beating up?” Ink said as he swirled a generous portion of chocolate sauce onto the coffee he was making.

“You.” Error said at the same time as Blueberry said “Nobody.”

“Why? What did I do?” Ink asked, pouting a little.

“You’re a jerk, that’s why.” Error said.

“I’m a jerk for not letting you pay for your coffee?” Ink said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

“Exactly.”

Ink shook his head fondly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “C’mon, hon, you _know_ you love being spoiled.”

“Oh, shut up will you?” Error said as he folded his arms across his chest.

“He’s got a point Error.” Blueberry added, hesitantly.

“No one fucking asked you!”

Ink chuckled and he and Blueberry swapped spots. “One large mocha for a tall glass of water.” Ink teased, sending Error a wink.

Error rolled his eyes and reached out for the cup Ink was holding, frowning when Ink immediately pulled it back. “What is it now?”

“I need my payment.” Ink said with a smirk.

“I already tried to pay you, dumbass!” Error growled, reaching for the cup again. Ink held it away from him.

“That’s the _shop’s_ form of payment.” Ink said. “Not _my_ form of payment.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Ink leaned across the counter, making sure to keep the mug out of Error’s reach. “I want a kiss.”

“No.”

“Come _on_ , Ruru!” Ink whined.

“No!”

“But I didn’t get one this morning! I need my kisses to get through my shift!”

“Would you be quiet?!” Error whisper shouted, cheeks flushing yellow.

“No, I want my kiss.” Ink said.

“And I said no!”

“Why?”

“Because!” Error began, curling in on himself a little. “We’re in public you idiot.”

“Aw, come on.” Ink encouraged. “They don’t care.”

“Ink…”

“Either you give me a kiss,” Ink said, “or I drink your coffee and you don’t get any.”

Feeling a little smug, Ink watched Error war with himself. It was fun trying to worm Error out of his comfort zone, not that he ever did anything too drastic, but sometimes Error was so _shy,_ and it was so _cute_. Seeming to finally make up his mind, Error huffed and glared at Ink.

“…I hate you.” Error mumbled, but he leaned in anyway, pressing his lips against Ink’s. The soft touch of his lips and the gentle brush of a few stray tentacles that hung from his bell on his cheeks made Ink shudder as his skin tingled beneath the touch. Never intense enough to sting, but present enough for him to feel it. When they parted, Ink’s head felt fuzzy. Error snatched his drink roughly from his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m seriously gonna zap you one of these days…” Error said into the rim of the mug before taking a sip.

Ink let a dreamy sigh slip passed his lips. “Couldn’t if you wanted to.”

“I can still try.” Error said, smirking slightly as he began to make his way over to one of the few unoccupied tables.

“You do that, hon.” Ink said as he shook himself from his stupor and began helping Blueberry with the now decently sized lineup beginning to form. “You do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i am big jelly nerd with nothing to do with all the pointless information I have  
> I also have no idea WHERE the coffee shop thing came from but its here and yah  
> Ink: Caribbean reef squid  
> Error: Bluefire jellyfish (they're actually related to the Lions Mane jelly believe it or not)  
> Dream: Blueblack herring  
> Blueberry: Blue striped grunt  
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see! <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
